


Rock my world

by Kikinu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Musicians
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando finalmente los sacan de la cárcel ya los seis se han tranquilizado y la nariz de Clint ha dejado de sangrar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock my world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



> Que no se diga que yo no les doy lo que me piden.

Cuando finalmente los sacan de la cárcel ya los seis se han tranquilizado y la nariz de Clint ha dejado de sangrar. Sin embargo, afuera no los están esperando Bucky y Pepper (los únicos que sabían del show), ni tampoco sus padres. No, quién ha pagado por la fianza de los seis es un hombre moreno de mediana edad con una chaqueta de cuero larga y lentes oscuros. Lo reconocen vagamente de haberlo visto en el bar de cuando en cuando, sobre todo los días de presentaciones.

—Si es un pedófilo que quiere secuestrarnos y llevarnos a una red de trata de personas, tengo que decirle que mi familia es millonaria y no tardarán en encontranos.

—Genial, Stark, dale al secuestrador más motivos para llevarnos. Una gran recompensa —dice Clint, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. El verdadero motivo por el cual no tiene que secuestrarnos es porque los padres de Natasha son asesinos rusos y van a matarlo si le ponen un dedo encima.

—Por última vez, mis padres no son asesinos rusos.

Los seis comienzan a discutir como siempre, hasta que finalmente los terminan echando de la comisaría, con el hombre desconocido y todo.

—A ver, mocosos, presten atención que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de pagar su fianza —dice el tipo, haciendo que finalmente dejen de discutir y lo miren—. He estado viendo sus presentaciones en ese bar en el que insisten en tocar y, a pesar de que ninguno debe tener más de 17…

—Steve a veces se comporta como un anciano de 90, si sirve…

—Cállate, Tony.

—Sí, definitivamente, arrepintiéndome. Como decía, aunque obviamente todos son unos mocosos insufribles, tienen talento —finaliza el hombre, pasándole una tarjeta a Bruce, que parece ser el más maduro de todos (pista: en realidad no lo es).

Los seis miran boquiabiertos la tarjeta.

—¿SHIELD Records?

—Un momento, yo lo he visto. Ustedes es el CEO de SHIELD Records, lo vi en una de las beneficencias de mi padre.

En vez de parecer arrogante ante el reconocimiento como todos los empresarios con los que están acostumbrados a ver al padre de Tony, el CEO de SHIELD (Nick Fury, si su memoria no les falla), parece más bien hastiado de tener que seguir hablando con un grupo de adolescentes. Lo cual es muy probable, de hecho. No sería el primer adulto que tiene ganas de hacerse una vasectomía luego de conocerlos, causan en la gente ese deseo de jamás tener hijos.

—Sí, conozco a tu padre hace tiempo, Stark. No creí que Howard hablara en serio cuando decía que su hijo sabía cantar. En fin, esta es mi propuesta: les daremos la oportunidad de abrir los recitales de algunas de nuestras bandas en ascenso. Si vemos que a la gente le gusta, les daremos un contrato definitivo, sino… Bueno, siempre pueden volver a tocar en el bar.

—De hecho… —dice Steve, sus orejas enrojecidas como cada vez que se avergüenza—. Luego de la pelea de esta noche nos han prohibido la entrada al bar.

—Insisto en que fue la culpa de ese tipo. ¡Insultó a mi hermano!

—Dijo que era un cretino. Y tienes que asumirlo de una vez, Thor, Loki es un cretino.

—Lo sé, pero solo mis amigos pueden decirlo, no desconocidos.

Nick Fury tiene nuevamente esa cara de que está cometiendo el peor error de su vida, pero de todas formas no se echa atrás. Al parecer, realmente son buenos tocando.

—Háblenlo con sus padres y llamenme mañana. Y, por favor, intenten no volver a meterse en ninguna pelea.

El hombre se va y ellos se quedan cuchicheando en la puerta de la comisaría, aún sin poder creer esta oportunidad que se les ha presentado.

Cuando comenzaron con la banda fue más que nada para matar el rato, porque a todos les quedaba una hora libre entre clases y el aula de música estaba libre. Luego vieron que, de hecho, no sonaban tan mal, así que decidieron juntarse luego de clases y a veces incluso los fines de semana. La primera vez que se presentaron frente a un público real fue porque Bucky, que había ido a acompañar a Steve por primera vez a un ensayo, los había escuchado y les había dicho que sonaban muy bien. Entonces Pepper le habló de ellos a su tío, que era dueño de un pequeño bar.

El último año y medio se lo han estado pasando de bar en bar todos los fines de semana (incluso algunos días de semana, para horror de sus padres), tocando por nada e intentando encontrar una oportunidad de probarse en serio antes de que todos tuvieran que irse a la universidad.

Y ahora… ahora es real la idea de dedicarse a la música como forma de vida.

—¿Creen que… que realmente podamos hacerlo? —pregunta Steve, mirando la tarjeta como si fuera el pase dorado a la fábrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka.

—Por supuesto que podemos, Rogers. Somos _The Avengers_ , por favor, no ha habido una banda mejor en esta ciudad.

En realidad no importa lo que digan sus padres cuando les cuenten la noticia, ellas ya han tomado la decisión.

Su destino es ser estrellas de rock, nada más y nada menos.


End file.
